


Terrible Dreams, Beautiful Nightmares

by AsYouWish_ForeverandAlways



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: A Little Death, Angst, M/M, Sadness, Some sword play (actual swords), Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsYouWish_ForeverandAlways/pseuds/AsYouWish_ForeverandAlways
Summary: Sometimes the beauty of simplicity cannot beat the magnificence of reality.





	1. Do It

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is in Baz's perspective.

“How can you be so cruel?” I don’t know what to say.

‘How can I be so cruel?’ Is that what he just asked me?

Cruel?

“Cruel?” I ask, anger leaching into my voice like the poison he seems to think it is.

“I don’t think you even know what cruelty is, Snow.” I spat, turning my back against him and the pounding wind that lifts my jacket around my face. My dark hair swirls around my head like a swarm of bats, and if I weren’t so overcome with rage I might be concerned about the aesthetic of it.

“How could you do that to Agatha?” He continues, stepping closer to me, his sword raised. At this point, I am considering turning around, and stepping forward, to just end it all.

“Do what? She followed me, how was I to know that there were rabid trolls roaming the catacombs? She is a smart she can- oh, wait, she isn’t that smart, is she. But that’s not why you like her, right? Is it the golden hair that got you? Good thing you were there to be her hero.” I stare at him as he chokes back what looks like unbridled anger.

He stepped closer, and this time, I did turn around, back straight, facing him.

“You knew she was following you, you must have, she could have died!” Daggers were in his eyes, and the point of his sword 27 centimeters away from my heart.

“I. Didn’t. Do. Anything.” With each pause, I stepped forward, closing the distant.

Snow, not knowing what to do, as thoughtless as always, stood there.

“And, besides, wouldn’t that have been the point. Watching you lose everything is my only joy in life.”

I felt the tip of the sword make contact with my skin. I am not sure if a sword wound will kill me, but it is a magic sword, nothing would be more tragic than dying like this. 

“Do it.” I commanded, staring into his eyes which were usually just dazed, but now seemed angry with a hint of confusion.

“You already killed one monster.” And with that I stepped into the sword.

“NO!” I heard him scream as I fell. And then he kissed my rotting corpse.

\--

I wake up in a cold sweat (I didn't know I could still do that), my head reeling. If only my life with Snow could be that simple.


	2. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon has a good dream where he is pressed against Baz, and then he wakes up and makes his dreams come true.

I am dancing in the ballroom with Agatha, I don’t know why, but everyone else is dancing so I don’t fight it, and just pull her closer to my chest as I struggle keeping time with the music.

I hear Agatha whispering in my ear about how I need to pick up my feet more, but also “Isn’t this grand?” as we keep twirling. 

It feels like I dance forever, but then ominous music starts to play, and there is someone at the grand doors. Everyone stops dancing where they are and look to the lone figure sauntering forward. The figure is Baz, wearing a dashing suit, hair jostled, not slick back, his sunken skin slightly less so. 

Eventually everyone begins dancing again once the music starts playing softly,crescendoing to the bridge, but I can’t. It feels like his eyes are boring into my soul. I feel a tug on my sleeve; I brush it off, but then I realize that I lost sight of Baz. I swing my gaze around the room again until I am pulled into someone’s arms.

“Come on Snow, let’s dance darling.” Baz put his hands gently on my waist, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. This felt so right, as we swayed. 

Baz didn’t say anything to me, all he did was hold me in his strong arms. I know he was supposed to be my enemy, “supposedly”, but how could someone so beautiful be truly evil?

\--

I woke up to the sound of panting, not mine, but Baz’s.

“Baz, are you okay?” I ask.

“What kind of question is that Snow?” He spits, although, even I can tell it is a front for something. 

I move over to his bed, and kneel on the floor beside it, staring into his fearful eyes. I thought he would move away, but all he does is stare at me, contemplating something. 

“What are you doing Snow, I was attempting to sleep until I was rudely awoken.”

I am unsure if the Anathema protects against unwanted sexual advances, but I didn’t question that, instead I leaned forward and gently kissed him on the lips. 

He seemed surprised, I did too, until he sat up and pulled me onto his bed and kissed my lips with more force and vigor.

This seemed rather odd, I’ll admit it, but also, it felt so wonderful, Baz seemed to feel a little better, anyways. 

Eventually we stopped, and just laid there together in his bed, mostly clothed.

He played with the curls in my hair. 

“I had a nightmare about you.” He whispered, as I stared at my bed against the opposite wall.

I rolled over to face him, and muttered, “I had a good dream about you.”

We gazed into each other’s eyes for a moment, and I ran my hand along the angular lines of his face. 

“Why did you do this?” He breathed.

“It’s better not to think about it, I just needed to.” I say, as I kiss him again, and again, and again, until I get the feeling that I never want to sleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading it, sorry it's slightly terrible, I just needed to write something.


End file.
